In a certain liquid crystal display, image analysis of an image displayed on the liquid crystal display is performed. Power consumption can be reduced by lowering illuminance of a backlight through control of the backlight of the liquid crystal display based on an analysis result. It is possible to display an image of high definition and high quality by additionally performing image adjustment by means of control of liquid crystal display elements.